Various properties of carbon nanotubes (CNTs), such as their strength and electrical properties, make them potentially useful in many applications in nanotechnology, electronics, optics and other fields of materials science. Further, CNTs have been suggested as drug carriers, hyperthermia agents for killing cancer cells, and fluorescent moieties for biosensing.
Depending on electronic properties, CNTs can be divided into semiconducting CNTs and conducting CNTs. For a specific purpose, either semiconducting CNTs or conducting CNTs can be selectively used. Accordingly, improvements in sorting semiconducting CNTs from conducting CNTs or vise versa would be beneficial.